Sans jamais se plaindre
by Nocake4you
Summary: Du haut de ses talons aiguille. Du bout des lèvres. Parce qu'il est là. OS avec... un couple.


Music-Box : TATU : White robe

**Music-Box : TATU : White robe**

--

Nuit. L'une des meilleures périodes pour certains, l'une des pires pour d'autres. La nuit est réservée aux loups, et aux brebis trop imprudentes qui sortent de leurs étables.

En l'occurrence, la brebis ici, ce n'était personne d'autre qu'elle. Et les loups étaient particulièrement doux et mielleux avec elle.

_Feeling Ugly, Looking pretty  
Yellow Ribbons, Black Graffiti_

Il faut dire qu'elle avait enlevé la laine qui la protégeait en temps normal, pour la troquer contre une robe noire de satin, courte, très courte même. Le décolleté plongeant, souillé par tant de regards qui s'étaient déjà posé dessus, laissait voir une poitrine luisante de sueur. Les coutures d'un porte-jarretelles étaient bien visibles, les collants camouflaient le grain de peau si pâle, rendu laiteux par la lumière des réverbères dans lesquels scintillait une petite flamme vacillante.

Comme elle.

_Word is written, Bond is broken  
No big secret left unspoken_

De hauts talons noirs claquaient avec violence sur le trottoir, attirant le regard des rares passants qui, homme ou femme, remarquait, observait, puis constatait. Bah… qui ne connaissait pas l'allure d'une prostituée ? Clinquante, hallucinatoire, qui s'avançait pour disparaître tout aussi vite ensuite. Combien de fois un homme n'avait-il pas volé l'image d'une de ces femmes pour la poser à côté d'un fantasme parmis tant d'autres ?

_Sun is painted in the corner  
But it's never getting warmer_

Elle savait bien tout cela. Et elle y songeait à peine, en touchant du bout des doigts ses longs cheveux dorés détachés.

Tac tac tac. Marteaux de xylophone sous les pieds d'une enfant qui n'en était plus vraiment une.

_All the lies they keep on selling  
But you never check the spelling_

Et tandis que ses lèvres rouges laissaient s'échapper une voix enchanteresse, les passants les plus proches ouvrait leurs regards fatigués sur ses fesses.

_Flying Bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and haloes  
Five to seven_

Derrière. Devant. Sourires. Perversité. Que serait le monde sans pervers ?..

_In these white robes  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven_

Le Paradis pour certains. Pour cette jeune femme, ce serait moins de luxure entre ses mains. Moins de luxe, plutôt. Oui, luxure, luxe… elle avait…

Oh, elle était trop fatiguée pour y penser.

_Time is running, we are sitting  
Back together just for splitting_

Enfin, elle atteignait la porte.

Vérifiant autour d'elle que personne ne la voit, elle composa un code et la lourde porte de fer s'ouvrit sur le bâtiment. La cour sentait le sommeil et le calme. Un vrai contraste par rapport aux aventures de ce soir-là, qui sentait le vin et la bière.

Tac tac tac. Ils avaient le sommeil lourd ?..

_You are crying in the corner  
Always next and never former_

Une main vernie de rouge poussa délicatement la porte du couloir, puis celle de sa chambre. Pour trouver… quelqu'un.

Un sourire éclaira le visage terni par une fausse sensualité. Il l'avait donc… attendu. Là, sur cette chaise de bois, près de son lit. Chose incrédule, il était endormi et près de lui se tenait un bouquet de roses. Fanées.

Comme elle.

_Open up and let me hear it  
Former body, future spirit_

Doucement, la demoiselle s'approcha, et posa une main douce et pâle sur le front moite de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres écarlates sur cette peau olivâtre, qui la faisait tant frémir. Elle souffla tendrement sur cette frange fine, et posa un regard sur les paupières fermées qui recouvraient des yeux noirs en amandes.

Ca avait été une dure journée pour tout le monde. Même pour lui, qui ne faisait jamais ses papiers.

Elle se déshabilla en silence, oubliant peu à peu les détails de la soirée. Le porte-jarretelles, les collants, la robe, le maquillage… On enlevait le masque de la nuit, trop criard, et le lendemain, on recommençait tout. Sans rien dire. Sans jamais se plaindre. Une luxure pure.

Et puis on en mettait un autre. Toujours sans se plaindre.

Parce que, si c'était pour lui, elle n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre.

_Brain is useless, chair is rocking  
Open doors for dead man walking__…_

Pour une énième fois dont elle savourait l'instant, Riza réveilla doucement son supérieur, Roy Mustang. Avec un sourire dont il n'aurait pas le droit au cours de la journée.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis son masque, mais avait déjà enlevé l'autre.

Sans jamais se plaindre.

Parce qu'il était là.


End file.
